


Kenshin/Ed - #15 - Touch

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #15 out of 50.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenshin/Ed - #15 - Touch

**#15 - Touch**

Edward's automail hand was cool on Kenshin's face. He opened his eyes to look up at Edward, whose own face was just a few scant inches from Kenshin's. "How's that feel?" Edward asked, resting it gently on Kenshin's cheek.

"Mm," Kenshin closed his eyes again. The cool metal of the automail felt good after the heat of the day. "It feels kinda wonderful."

"Glad it's useful for something," Edward said lightly. He was seated astride Kenshin's lap, lying on the floor in the dojo. The windows were still open, but the breeze that drifted through was much nicer now that the sun hung low on the horizon.

The dojo hardly got any use, so it was a nice place for them to retreat to. The air conditioning was on in the main house, but Edward hated not being able to smell the outside. He loved the cold air but complained it was like living in a refrigerator, so he and Kenshin had come out to the dojo earlier in the day. Edward watched Kenshin practice in the dojo with a bokken and eventually took one down off the wall himself to spar with.

That lasted about three minutes before Edward ended up on his ass on the polished wood. Kenshin laughed as Edward scrambled to his feet, a little more pissed off and lunged at him. Another rap of the wooden sword across the back of the head and Edward went sprawling.

When Edward got up again he forwent the weapon and just went straight for Kenshin, who was still laughing. They went over in a sprawled heap and wrestled on the floor until they collapsed, exhausted and sweaty, Kenshin still wheezing laughter and now Edward joining him.

"This dojo needs a wind chime," Kenshin said, sprawled out on his back on the floor, his head pillowed in his arms. Edward was lying perpendicular to Kenshin, using Kenshin's stomach as a pillow.

"I could make one," Edward said, lifting his head. "Is there any metal in here that's not being used?"

"That's okay," Kenshin said. "I've seen your sense of style, Ed. Doesn't quite fit with the aesthetic I want."

Edward settled back down against Kenshin. "Fine, then. See if I volunteer to make you anything else." Edward crossed his arms over his chest to settle down into a proper sulk. Kenshin rolled his eyes in amusement, and sat up a bit to tug on the back of Edward's braid. "Hey, ow!"

"You're such a dork," Kenshin said. He reached down and ran his hand down the side of Edward's face, brushing some of his bangs back that were clinging to the side of his face with sweat. This left his thumb resting on Edward's lips, and after a moment Edward parted his lips slightly, drawing Kenshin's thumb into his mouth.

Kenshin smiled as Edward wrapped his tongue around Kenshin's thumb, and then slipped his hand away from Edward's face. Edward's eyes were smoldering, though, and Kenshin started to sit up, but Edward beat him to it, up on his knees and leaning forward and pressing his mouth over Kenshin's. Kenshin put his hand around Edward's neck and kept him down there with him, breathing hard as they kissed.

With Kenshin's arms wrapped firmly around Edward he rolled them, so Edward was laying flat and it was Kenshin looming over him. Edward grinned at Kenshin, panting through his open mouth. Kenshin already had his hands under Edward's tank top, pushing it up over his head. Edward raised his arms obediently, then tugged at Kenshin's tee shirt, encouraging Kenshin to pull that off, leaving Kenshin's ponytail to thump back against his bare back and his sweaty bangs to stand up on their own. Edward laughed in amusement as Kenshin helped rid them both of the remainder of their hot sticky clothes.

Edward lay with his arms tossed over his head, his chest heaving, laughing a bit as Kenshin leaned down to kiss him again. "Cool enough yet?" Kenshin murmured against his lips as he lay between Edward's spread legs.

"I don't think so," Edward said, his arms wrapped around Kenshin's back. "I seem to have this hot sweaty guy laying across my chest." Their naked groins were pressed together at the angle they were at and Kenshin could feel Edward's erection against his own.

"Oh," Kenshin pressed his hips down on top of Edward's and was rewarded with a whimper and Edward tucking his legs around Kenshin's. "That's a pity."

Edward didn't have to beg Kenshin much, they were both hot and worn out, Kenshin put his hands on Edward's hips to settle him up at the right angle. The sun was slanting through the open rice paper doors, the way Edward's hair was spilling out from his head it flowed toward the sunlight thrown across the floor. Edward closed his eyes and tilted his head back, the muscles in his jaw clenching as Kenshin pushed in. He didn't whimper, but his fingers dug in to Kenshin's shoulder.

He had left his automail arm stretched above his head. Kenshin moved against Edward, first at a languid pace but then picking up as Edward begged him for more. His legs were tight on Kenshin's sides, and Kenshin knew that he was going to have bright red marks on his shoulder and bruises on his hips but he didn't slow his pace at all, making Edward sob his name out and he curled up to Kenshin. Edward came across his own stomach, spasming hard.

Satisfied at Edward's orgasm Kenshin rolled them so that Edward was sitting astride him, riding him. Kenshin settled both his hands on Edward's upper thighs as Edward leaned forward, hair half out of his braid and sliding up and down Kenshin's cock. Kenshin encouraged him, his own hips lifting off the ground and up into Edward as Edward pushed down, causing the alchemist to let out small breathy noises at each impact.

Kenshin's fingers tightened on Edward's legs as his hips lifted off the ground a final time. Kenshin let out a low groan as he came, and Edward fell across his chest, covering his mouth and kissing him again. He was breathing hard, his eyes closed as he felt Edward brush his bangs out of his eyes, before resting his automail hand on his face. Kenshin took a deep breath and smiled, opening his eyes.


End file.
